omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Kingprotea
Character Synopsis Alter Ego G (アルターエゴ G, Arutā Ego G), whose True Name is Kingprotea (キングプロテア, Kingupurotea), is an Alter Ego created by BB. Unlike the other Alter Egos, who are composed of multiple goddesses, Kingprotea was constructed from the data of the Earth Mother Goddess alone. Although she is the lowest ranked of the Sakura Five, she possesses the greatest presence in SE.RA.PH. through her ability to grow infinitely, causing BB to seal her into Imaginary Number Space prior to the events of the game. She is able to take a far more active role during the alternate events of Fate/Extra CCC: Fox Tail, where she actively tries to capture Hakuno and his affections while simultaneously trying to kill him due to her misinterpretation of the idea of love. Character Statistics Tiering: At least High 7-A, can become 5-B to 3-A through constant growth Verse: Fate/Extra CCC: Fox Tail Name: Kingprotea, Alter Ego G, "The Alter Ego of Thirst of Love" Gender: Female Age: A few months at most Classification: Alter Ego, High-Servant constructed from the data of the Earth Mother Goddess Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Can grow infinitely and indefinitely through her skills, Huge Scale and Grow Up Grow, Can share the curse inflicted upon her that constantly forces her body and mind to regress to that of a child, Can rewrite and resist the natural laws through her authority in SE.RA.PH. and her EX-Ranked Self-Suggestion Skill, Her stomach is an infinite realm of Imaginary Numbers that even BB cannot comprehend nor navigate Destructive Ability: At least Large Mountain Level (Has EX-Rank Strength, putting her far above even Heracles), Can become Planet Level to Universe Level over time (Is explicitly described as being able to become a "planet-destroying, universe-level" disaster should she spend enough time growing, Is stated to have the strongest presence in SE.RA.PH., being able to temporarily override BB's own commands should the latter's concentration lapse) Speed: At least Hypersonic+ with High Hypersonic reactions and combat speed via power-scaling (Has A-Rank Agility despite her massive size). Can become FTL to Massively FTL+ with sheer size Lifting Ability: At least Class T, Can increase to Class Z to Universe Class over time (Can support her own weight no matter what size she grows to) Striking Ability: At least Large Mountain Class, Can become Planet Class to Universe Class if given enough time to grow Durability: At least Large Mountain Level (Has EX-Rank Endurance in base), Can become Planet Level to Universe Level over time (Can become as large as a planet or a universe if given enough time) Stamina: Limitless Range: Tens of meters in base form through sheer size, Planetary to Universal if given enough time to grow Intelligence: Due to the stress of forcibly being reverted to a child as she constantly grows, Kingprotea is mentally unstable and child-like, believing that she would be filled with Hakuno's love by devouring him whole or killing him. As a result, she is mostly subservient to BB due to being locked away in Imaginary Number Space for so long. However, during the events of Fox Tail, Hakuno is able to restore her sanity by talking her down, allowing her to gain enough lucidity and concentration to temporarily overwrite BB's Domina Cornam and free Hakuno from Bug Space. Weaknesses: Kingprotea is mentally unstable and almost entirely fixated on Hakuno Kishinami, The larger she becomes, the harder it is for her to form complex thoughts and functions, After growing to a certain size she will self-destruct due to becoming incomprehensible to logic and common sense. Other Attributes List of Equipment: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Class Skills *'Grow Up Grow:' Kingprotea's first unique id_es skill, a mutation of the "Experience Points Bonus" skill. As a result, Kingprotea is always gaining experience points, which she uses to continually grow. *'Huge Scale:' Kingprotea's other unique id_es skill, a mutation of the "Self-Modification" skill. Due to this ability, Kingprotea will never have an upper limit for her growth, as the limit will constantly be adjusted upward as she approaches it, allowing for "infinite growth of infinite growth". Personal Skills *'Self-Suggestion:' (自己暗示, Jiko Anji) Is a skill that represents one's ability to induce a self-targeted suggestion effect. At A-Rank alone, one would be able to accomplish feats such as believing, "I will not age" to forcibly stop the aging process. However, due to Kingprotea's EX-Rank in this skill and along with her own mental instability, her mental world is beyond all understanding, render this skill somewhat underused. Other Skills *'Age Regression Curse:' During the events of Fate/Extra CCC: Fox Tail, BB inflicts a curse upon Kingprotea that rapidly reverts her back into a child as she continues to grow, which eventually broke her psyche due to the constant stress of growing up and reverting into a child over a short period of time. Those who approach her true form inside of her growing external construct body are subject to this curse as well. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Nasuverse Category:Fate/Extra Category:Sakura Five Category:Villains Category:Anti-Villian Category:Giants Category:Female Characters Category:Reformed Characters Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Crazy Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 3